


Indestructable Rival: Short Tales of Raibaru Fumetsu

by BelleAmant



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ayano loves Taro, F/F, F/M, Hopeful ending?, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Didn't Plan to Write This But It Happened?, I cannot spell Raibaru's Name, I think?, It's Gay But Not How I Planned, Osana loves Taro, Raibaru loves Osana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleAmant/pseuds/BelleAmant
Summary: In honor of our newest obstacle, I had to start this one shot series! I'm not sure how often it will be updated, or if any will be connected, but here you go!





	1. The Game of Love

The Game of Love

Raibaru was known for being invincible. She was the Indestructible Rival, after all. She’d beaten foe after foe, countless opponents had lost to her…

Then again, Budo had beaten her. 

Perhaps she should have known that she could lose again, that she _would_ lose again.

But how could she have expected her losing streak to continue like _this_? It was never something that crossed her mind, not since she left the Martial Arts Club to Budo.

Not since she met Osana Najimi.

Raibaru smiles at the thought of Osana. Despite having so many friends, so many peers that have trained under her, Raibaru never clicked with them so easily. But with Osana, friendship came quickly. The two bonded immediately, and even wear matching accessories. 

Even today, on this beautiful Friday, Raibaru wears her signature pink scrunchies and purple hair ribbon. She fiddles with the ribbon as she thinks.

Looking back on it, Raibaru should have realized it sooner. But she was too distracted, too easily able to ignore the growing feelings inside of her. She was all too happy to pretend that her blushing face, racing heart, and ever-present joy was normal. That all good friends acted like that. That her reactions to Osana were completely platonic.

And now she’s here, on a beautiful Friday afternoon, staring at the confession tree.

Raibaru watches as Osana, her dearest friend, waits under the tree for her crush: Taro Yamada.

The luckiest boy in the world. He has to be, to have a girl like Osana fall for him.

Perhaps that’s why Raibaru never let herself realize. Never let herself, no.

Even now, she can’t admit it to herself. It’s too late. 

For the past week, Osano had turned to Raibaru, asking for advice. Every single interaction with Taro was discussed with her, every word analyzed for a hidden meaning. With Taro, there never was one. He’s a simple guy, one who speaks clearly.

To be honest, Raibaru doesn’t see the appeal. Taro doesn’t really do much except read and stare at trees. He’s not even that attractive, just a plain boy in their school. But he’s Osana’s childhood friend, and Osana’s choice.

Above all, Raibaru respects Osana’s choice. Even if it doesn’t make sense.

Even if Raibaru thinks she’s the better option.

Because Raibaru never made a move. She never realized that there was a chance to, an ability to change the path Osana was taking. Not until now, not until it’s too late.

Raibaru watches Taro walk up the hill. He looks confused, staring at a note in his hand. A note that Raibaru had helped Osana write, had spent _hours_ going over each word so that it was perfect. 

She feels like her heart is breaking.

Raibaru reminisces on the week, thinks about every time she could have prevented this. She could have interrupted their time together, she could’ve pretended that Taro meant something else, she could’ve-

No, she couldn’t have. The guilt would’ve eaten her away, and it would have upset Osana. Raibaru could never, ever hurt Osana. Because she loves Osana, loves her so much it hurts, and she could never take away something, someone, who makes Osana so happy.

The realization crushes Raibaru more, and she chokes back a sob as she watches Osana animatedly gesture to Taro, clearly confessing right now.

Raibaru has always been fair about fights. She was indestructible, yet she lost. She took the loss gracefully, relieved to have a chance for new hobbies. 

But she had a _chance_ then. She had training, she had practice. Now?

Now Raibaru knows that she had no chance. She was destined to lose.

And as Osana and Taro embrace each other, she knows that there’s no winning. Not in the game of love.

She falls to the ground, tears streaming down her face. In the back of her mind, she realizes that crying out in the open is a bad idea. She’s easily seen here, especially by the new couple under the confession tree.

The thought only makes her cry harder. She sobs openly, not caring who sees her right now.

Then Raibaru hears the sound of someone else falling to the ground. She looks to her right, rubbing her tear-filled eyes.

A few yards away, a girl is staring up at the tree, silently crying. If it weren’t for the tears, Raibaru would say that the girl is emotionless. Her face is like a doll’s, almost empty. It’s only the eyes that show feeling.

Raibaru sniffles, getting the girl’s attention. Slowly, the porcelain girl faces her.

Belatedly, Raibaru recognizes her. It’s Ayano Aishi, her classmate. She’s never seen

Ayano upset, but then again, she doesn’t remember seeing much of Ayano. The girl has always been a bit of a mystery to Raibaru, appearing and disappearing randomly. The only thing Raibaru can remember her saying is a compliment to a classmate.

Raibaru’s heart hurts even more, seeing her classmate crying beside her.

Apparently, Ayano doesn’t like being looked at for too long, because she glares at Raibaru.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Ayano chokes out, looking away. “Just let me...let me…”

“Let you what?” Raibaru asks. She turns to look at Osana and Taro. They don’t notice the two crying girls, lost in their own little world. 

Raibaru wonders how she can still breathe, when she feels so twisted up inside.

“I don’t know anymore. I don’t know what to do. I just wanted my Senpai.” Ayano stares straight at Taro, Raibaru realizes. 

“You love him?” The words come out on their own.

Ayano glares at her again. “Of course I do! And then she stole him from me.”

“I…” Raibaru takes a deep breath. “I love Osana. But it’s...it’s too late now, isn’t it?”

Raibaru isn’t sure why her heart beats faster when Ayano locks eyes with her, why she feels better when Ayano smiles.

“Maybe not,” Ayano says, and Raibaru feels the tears slow down.

Perhaps there’s a rematch in store for her.

Raibaru refuses to lose again.


	2. The Rematch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of The Game of Love, and one of the three endings I had thought of doing all the way back in July! Merci to Pangmida for inspiring me to finally come back to yandere simulator by updating their work, Gaze of the Blossom!!

The Rematch

They text all weekend. 

They text all weekend, and Osana is none the wiser. Of course she isn’t, because her head is in the clouds, filled with nothing but Taro, Taro, Taro.

It hurts, but Raibaru tries to ignore the lovestruck ramblings, choosing to focus on her texting.

Osana doesn’t notice, too busy going on about her new boyfriend.

When Monday comes, Raibaru walks to school with Osana. At first, it’s fine. At first, it’s perfectly alright. Then Taro comes, and Osana takes his hand and they start blushing and leaning on each other and-

Ayano is waiting at the school gate for them. Raibaru heads over, leaving the couple to themselves.

They won’t last long, if Ayano is to be believed.

“Their relationship isn’t built on mutual love,” Ayano states as they eat lunch. They’re sitting on the opposite side of the roof, far from their love interests. “Sure, Osana loves Senpai...but I doubt he  _ truly _ feels the same. And they’re high schoolers, easy to change their emotions.”

She’s tactical with her thoughts, it’s somewhat unnerving, but the partnership is necessary if Raibaru wants to win, to succeed in wooing Osana away from her childhood crush. 

That night, when Osana and Raibaru are talking, Raibaru speaks her mind.

Osana is talking about their date, gushing over the time they’d spent together.

“And he took me to his favorite library, and we...what?” Osana looks confused, seeing Raibaru’s upset expression.

“If you’re going on a date, shouldn’t he have taken you somewhere that makes  _ you _ happy, not him?”

“He...he was showing me one of his favorite spots!” Osana defends, but her eyes show confliction.

“If you say so,” Raibaru responds, feeling a touch guilty for upsetting Osana, but steadfast in her goal, “but I would rather focus on you, if I was taking you out.”

Osana blushes, and Raibaru drops the topic.

The next morning, when Taro tries talking about his book, Osana looks a little less interested.

“Osana and Senpai...Taro, may be childhood friends,” Ayano admits, as the two talk after school on the phone, “but they don’t know much about one another. They don’t spend enough time together to be as close as you and Osana are.”

Later, Osana calls Raibaru to talk about Taro again. His birthday is approaching, it’s on Friday. 

“I don’t know what to get him!” She admits, panicked.

“But haven’t you been friends for years?” Raibaru questions. “Don’t you know what he likes by now?”

“I know he likes reading, but I don’t know what books he has!” She’s flustered, nervous. Worried.

“It’s the thought that counts? I’m sure he won’t be upset that you don’t know much about him?”

“Well, it’s hard to! He’s not very open about what he likes!” Osana defends herself, and Raibaru speaks up again.

“You’re not very open, either, Osana, but I know all of your favorite things!”

Osana is silent for a moment. 

“I...I guess you’re right.”

Wednesday comes. Osana grills Taro for information, he answers with lackluster responses. Raibaru can see how agitated Osana is.

“Osana is a romantic, she wants someone who can woo her,” Ayano points out as they sit in their empty classroom. Not even the teacher has arrived for class. “She wanted the stereotypical ‘childhood friend’ romance. But you know what else is a popular trope?”

“The best friends,” Raibaru breathes out.

At lunch, she and Osana hang by the pool. Osana gives her an opening once again.

“It’s like we don’t get each other that well!” She complains. “We don’t click like I thought we would, I just-”

“Wanted your happy ending?” Raibaru offers, and Osana nods. “I know. I want a happy ending, too.”

“I’m sure you’ll get it! You’re amazing, Raibaru!” Osana says, eyes full of sincerity and so firm in her belief that Raibaru blushes. “And you’ll find the perfect guy, because you’re the best.”

“Perfect girl,” Raibaru corrects softly, and she sees how Osana pauses.

“W-what?”

“I like girls,” Raibaru states, and she watches Osana as the girl blushes softly. “I just...can’t I sweep a pretty girl off of her feet and take her to dinner? Is that so hard?”

Osana smiles. “I’m sure you’ll find her. I know I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” She freezes, then, and changes the subject.

Thursday comes, and Osana tries to get Taro to be more romantic. She slows down when they reach a door, trying to get him to open it. He lets it fall behind him. She tries to hint that she wants to go dancing, he states that he has two left feet. 

“She likes gifts,” Ayano states bluntly. “You’ll know what she likes.” Then she walks away, searching for her own gift. (Taro’s birthday  _ is _ on Friday, after all.)

Raibaru gives Osana a rose that she finds. Osana blushes red, just like the petals. 

“Thanks…” Osana whispers, and carries it on the way home.

Taro doesn’t even notice it.

Friday morning is silent. Osana is silent, but she’s red faced. Taro doesn’t join them.

“What happened?” Raibaru asks Osana.

“I realized that we aren’t right for each other,” Osana admits. “I wanted more, and he...he just doesn’t act how I thought he would.”

“Not as romantic, huh?” Raibaru asks with a giggle, and Osana shakes her head.

“Go to the confession tree,” Ayano mutters under her breath as she passes the two, heading to her locker.

Osana and Raibaru sit together at lunch, eating from a single bento.

After school, Osana finds a pink note in her locker, and heads to the confession tree. Raibaru is waiting for her, and she confesses everything.

And Osana feels the same.

Raibaru smiles as they walk home together, knowing that she’s won in the rematch.

And her competition? Well, he’s being wooed by a certain raven haired girl.

**Author's Note:**

> This...was not supposed to go so wrong. I'm not sure what the plan was, but it wasn't this.  
> On the bright side, there's room to continue this one shot! :D


End file.
